


Midwinter Holiday

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a little stocking stuffer for Chokolattejedi's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midwinter Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



> Written as a little stocking stuffer for Chokolattejedi's Fandom Stocking 2013.

Aw, c'mon, Rodney, it'll be fun." 

"What could possibly be fun about having to socialise and make small-talk with everyone on the Expedition." Rodney frowned. "After all, in case you have forgotten, most of them don't like me!"

"It's Christmas, Rodney. Okay, so I know that officially it's the Midwinter Holiday to get around the different customs and traditions of everyone on the city, but, at the end of the day, it's Christmas."

"Exactly! I'm not religious in any way, therefore, I don't celebrate Christmas. It would be hypocritical of me to celebrate Christmas."

"That's why Elizabeth's named it the Midwinter Holiday, so everyone can join in, whether they celebrate Christmas or not." John explained patiently.

Rodney sighed.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" He said in resignation.

"Nope." John pulled Rodney around and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head on Rodney's shoulder and dropping light kisses on his neck. "But I will make it worth your while later though."


End file.
